HTTYD: Garden of Eden
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: She was abandoned as a baby. She was raised secretly. She lived an abnormal life. And yet she has a place to call home. She calls it, "The Garden of Eden'.


**Oh, look, Random has finally decided to write! Wait...it's a new fanfiction...great she isn't going to update it in a long time, like always!**

 **Sorry, everyone! I've gone on a MAJOR writer's block...and now, well, let's just say I found a new obsession...XD**

 _Prologue: Meet Me_

I was a young child when I was set adrift in the sea. I don't remember what happened because I was a simple infant girl.

It all changed when a certain blonde-haired viking saved me on her dragon.

That rider's name is Astrid. She took me to her island and placed me in secret in a cave near the top of the mountain. She always says: "Do not reveal yourself to anyone and do not give away your home." I still don't know why, but I followed her orders. She did save me from dying in the sea.

My name is unknown to most. Astrid named me. She named me Eden.

Now let's start from the beginning of my story. The parts which I remember clearly.

* * *

"Mommy, why am I not aloud outside yet alone?" I asked, curious as to why I wasn't allowed to meet my mother's people.

Astrid replied ruffling up my pretty, black hair, "I told you that you don't need to worry." She pat me on the head and tucked me into my make-shift bed. She kissed me on the forehead, "Sweetheart, don't worry. You'll be safe up here and you will be perfectly fine." As she turned around, I saw her touch her stomach.

I was only five when I asked that question. Astrid, or my adoptive mother, answered the same when I asked her the next few days repeatedly. She didn't want me to know for some unknown reason. Even as a five-year-old, I did not know why I had to stay hidden from the rest of the world.

When I was seven-years-old, I was finally let out of the cave on my own. Astrid taught me stealth and self-defense from people and dragons.

One night, I roamed the forest in search for some suitable firewood before the freeze came. I needed the wood for the whole winter.

My adoptive mother and this auburne-haired man were laying on the ground, staring at the full moon. They each had dragons. Stormfly was completely fine and nonchalant, but the black Night Fury started to get ansy and realized that I was there, watching them.

I stared in between the two and realized that there was a younger child in the middle of each person. My adoptive mother was treating the baby boy similar to the way that she treated me. A rush of jealousy met my head and it all went away when my mother kissed the man without hesitation.

Astrid had taught me that most vikings and people have a wife or husband and maybe kids. I had to face the fact that my adoptive mother had a different life than just spending all this time with me. I watched them for a few seconds before the black dragon charged a plasma blast.

"Toothless? What's wrong?" the man asked, his voice surprisingly squeaky. The dragon looked at the tree I was in and kept growling and growling. I saw the flash of worry in my mother's eye when she realized that it may be me. I smiled. Astrid still cared for me, Eden with a family and a dragon. I jumped down making a twig snap loudly. The man asked again, "Who's there?"

"Hiccup, calm down. It may just be another dragon or one of the twins playing another trick on us," my mother soothed, getting up with the baby in her arms.

She really did care for me. I grinned goofily while I didn't make a single noise all the way back to the cave, my home. My mother cared about me, and not about that little creature in her arms and that _man_.

I sat there for a couple hours. As the day was starting, Astrid stormed into the cave. "What were you thinking?" she demanded, angrily, "You put yourself in danger, at risk!" I never saw Astrid this angry before. My hands trembled in fear and shock. Once Astrid realized that she had scared me, she came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. She whispered as she kissed my head, "I'm sorry, Eden. You worried me half-to-death. If my husband found out about you, you would become a target for Berk's enemies. I don't want you to come near my husband, you understand me?" She looked straight into my eyes, cupping her hands around my tiny face. I nodded. I understood, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to do it again.

My adoptive mother hugged me tightly before leaving the cave. She smiled, waved her hand goodbye and promised, "I'll be back to visit in a couple of days. Berk is having a crisis with the dragons that decided to settle on Berk instead of another island." I nodded in understanding. My mother tt was important in the town, but as a seven-year-old, I didn't know how much.

 **Look at me! I'm writing! *points to self*** **Anyways, I felt like this would be a super fun story to write.** **Remember, this takes place after HTTYD 2. I have no idea what will happen in the future, but this is my creativity flowing in between the movies.**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


End file.
